Bits and Pieces
by Silentbrooding18
Summary: A mysterious girl on the run arrives at the BAU only to expose a twenty-two yearold secret to one of the agents and capture the heart of another. Rated T for now, may change in later chapters.


Bits and Pieces

* * *

_"Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so."_

_~ David Grayson_

* * *

Prologue

The yellow lines blurred as the car sped down the abandoned highway. The driver, disheveled and exhausted, blinked rapidly in an attempt to keep herself awake. Fear still gripped her,and she irrationally felt she still wasn't a far enough way. She didn't feel safe.

A little cry carried up to the front of the car, reminding her of what she was doing and why she was doing it. _Who_ she was doing it for. She felt herself focus again, her resolve strengthening. She wouldn't pull over to rest; she couldn't take the chance.

The sun finally rose hours later and she sighed with relief at the sight of it. It's light dispelling the dark shadow, making her feel better. She glanced in the review mirror to see the little on in the back awake. Her little eyes slowly drifted from place to place, taking everything in the new light in. She felt herself smile, slow and pained, as she looked back to the road.

After a brief stop at an old diner to feed and change the little one's diaper, it was back to it. Though it didn't take long before the exit signs she desperately needed to see appeared. Then, after quite a few wrong turns, she arrived at her destination.

Staring up at the dark, intimidating building, she felt her nerves kicking in. And then her mind started to race. _What would he say? Could he help her? Would he even be willing to?_ She wouldn't know what else to do. But she pushed those panicked thoughts back and sucked it up. She carefully lifted the carrier out of the back and grabbed her bags, then slowly made her way towards the entrance.

The building was filled with people rushing from here to there. A few people gave her questioning looks, especially after seeing the car-seat, but they never stopped. She immediately felt overwhelmed and uncertain. And she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice behind her.

"Excuse me, Miss? Do you need help?" She turned to find a tall, dark skinned man. His friendly smile and kind eyes put her slightly at ease, though she hesitates before replying.

"Yes. I'm looking for Aaron Hotchner?" Her voice was quiet and timid, her statement sounding more like a question.

A small frown worried the mans face before his smile returned. "Okay. Follow me and I'll show you to his office," he said about to turn, but then he stopped. "Oh, I'm Derek Morgan by the way," he introduced while stretching out his hand.

She tried to smile as she shook his hand and said, "Thank you. I'm Morgan Knightley."

Derek gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before he let go and started ahead. He didn't try to make small talk as they rode the elevator and passed through the halls, but Morgan was grateful for the silence. She could feel herself becoming more and more anxious the farther they walked.

They eventually came to stop in front of a door clearly marked as Aaron Hotchner's office. Derek knocks a few times, before they hear someone call them in.

"Hotch," Derek starts as they walk through the door. "There's a Morgan Knightley here to see you."

The dark haired man's eyes shot up from the papers he was studying, confusion clear in his furrowed brow. Morgan felt her stomach roll as he shifted his gaze to her.

"Please come in," Aaron said, standing up from behind his desk. He waved a hand for her to come further into the room and motioned to one of the chairs.

Morgan gently sat the carrier down by her seat before she sank into it. She heard the door shut and noticed that Derek had already stepped out. For some reason this made her feel even more unsettled.

Aaron sat back down at his desk, straightening his tie as he closed the file in front of him. Never taking his eyes off the young woman in front of him. She was nervous. Her eyes glanced around the room as she sat on the edge of her seat. Her hand gripped onto the hand of the carrier at her side; as if she was ready to bolt any moment.

He cleared his throat to gain her attention before saying, "Ms. Knightley, is there something I can help you with?"

All of Morgan's earlier questions raced back. How exactly is she suppose to do this? Just blurt it out? This was monumental. Life changing. Possibly devastating depending on his reaction and rather he could help her or not.

Sucking in a deep breath, she forced her eyes on his, letting her words rush out with her exhale.

"You're my father."

* * *

A/N: Well... that was unexpected!


End file.
